Happy birthday to Paige
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Happy birthday my love." says Emily as she gives Paige a hug and then hands her a birthday present.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Happy birthday to Paige**

 **It's the morning of her 27th birthday and Paige wakes up as the first rays of sunshine hit the window.**

"Em, are you gonna make me breakfast in bed today?" says Paige as she turn to her side where she thinks Emily is, but there's no Emily.

Paige slowly get up from bed and put on her baggy blue sweatpants and an oversized black Metallica t-shirt.

"Okay...is this supposed to be a damn joke? Id so, it's not funny at all, Emily." says Paige, who's not really angry in any way. She's not just ready for jokes right now.

Paige walk downstairs and into the kitchen. In the middle of the table, a not is waiting for her, written in Emily's beautiful handwriting.

Paige gently grab the note and reads it. It says "Paige my love, I know that you wanted to spend your birthday with me, but I had to teach an extra middle-school swimming-class today. Sorry. I'll see you tonight. Many sweet hugs from Emily."

"At least it's not a new -A who's after her." says Paige with a tiny smile.

Paige makes herself a bacon-sandwich and a glass of fresh apple-juice and then sit down and has her brekfast and reading the morning newspaper.

20 minutes lather the doorbell rings.

"Who can that be? It's not Em, cause she of course has a key." says Paige to herself as she walk to the front door.

She opens the door and sees Caleb.

"Hi, this is for you." says Caleb as he hands Paige a birthday present from himself and Hanna. "I'm sorry, but Hanna's got a huge hangover and needs to stay in bed so she couldn't come."

"Oh, I understand. Thanks." says Paige with a friendly smile.

She open her gift. It's a pair of pink skinny jeans designed by Hanna who's been a part-time fashion designer for about 2 years now.

"Wow! Cool. Please thank Hanna-Boo from me. These are sexy." says Paige.

"Hanna knew you'd like 'em." says Caleb.

"I especially love that they have a sort of leather-ish look and feel." says Paige.

"Okay. I should get to work now. See ya." says Caleb as he leave.

"Sure, see ya." says Paige.

"La la, la la, it's my fucking b-day!" sings Paige in a semi-sarcastic tone as she walk back up to the bedroom to try on her new pants.

Once in the bedroom, Paige pull off her baggy sweatpants and put on her new pink jeans instead. They fit like perfect.

"Wow!" says Paige with a sexy smile. "I look totally hot."

"Oh yeah, you do, babe." says Emily's voice.

"Em...?" says Paige as she look around the room, but there's no one there.

"Paige...I'm over here." says Emily. "On your laptop."

Paige look over to her laptop on the desk and sees that the blue light of the web-cam is on. Emily must have switched on Paige's laptop that morning before she left so she could do this.

Paige walk over to her laptop and switch off the screensaver. A video-chat window appear and in that window, Paige can see Emily's beautiful face.

"Hi, Em!" says a happy Paige.

"Hi, Paige! So tell me, where did you get those cute pink pants?" says Emily.

"They're from Hanna and Caleb." says Paige. "Caleb came by and gave them to me."

"Actually I know already. I'm the one who suggested that Hanna would make you some cool custom jeans, babe." says Emily.

"Oh...where's your present for me? I wanna open it." says Paige.

"I'll give it to you when I get home." says Emily.

"Nice. Me can barely wait to find out what cool thing the awesome Emily will give me for my b-day." says Paige.

"Paige my sweet girlfriend and soon to be wife, you'll love what I have for you." says Emily. "I need to start teaching my next swim-class in five. See ya! Bye, babe!"

Emily ends the video-chat.

Paige walks down to the living room, switch on the TV and watch a fun sit-com for a while.

4 and a half hours later, just when Paige is about to go the kitchen and get something for lunch, the doorbell rings.

Paige goes to the door, opens it and sees Spencer.

"Since it is your birthday, I decided to get you a little something. Yes, I know It's not much, but it's sure better than nothing." says Spencer.

Spencer gives Paige a birthday present.

"Thanks, Spence." says Paige as she open her gift.

It's a bottle of the new M J Daisy perfume.

"Enjoy it. See ya!" says Spencer with a friendly smile as she leave.

25 minutes later, the doorbell rings. This time it's Aria.

"Hi, Paige. I got ya this." says Aria as she gives Paige a birthday present.

Paige opens her gift. It is a vintage edition of the book 'Red Amore' by Sir Charles Picard.

"Thanks, Aria." says Paige.

"No problem, girl. Have a nice day with your new book and tell Em I said hi, okay? See ya." says Aria with a nice friendly smile as she leave.

Paige isn't a huge fan of old classic French romance novels, but she'll read the book sometime anyways, cause it would be rude not to since Aria gave it to her as a gift.

Even though she's spent a large part of her birthday alone, Paige is still a bit happy. She's got three awesome presents.

Nearly five hours later, Emily finally get home. Paige is sleeping on the couch in theliving room.

"Babe, your girlfriend is home." says Emily.

"Em...?" says Paige as she wake up to the sound of Emily's sweet voice.

"Yeah, it's me. Happy birthday my love." says Emily as she gives Paige a hug and then hands her a birthday present.

Paige open her gift and says "Awww! Thanks, babe." when she sees what it is.

It's a sexy red satin lace push-up bra and matching red satin sexy g-string.

"That's what you'll wear tonight, babe." says Emily in a seductive tone.

"Oh, really?" says Paige with a cute smirk.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Okay. First we're having dinner." says Paige.

"Sounds nice." says Emily. "So what's for dinner tonight?"

"Nice home made fish pizza." says Paige. "One of my favorites from when I a kid."

They walk into the kitchen and Paige put 2 large pizza in the oven.

45 minutes later they are ready. With grace beyond awesome, Emily gently takes the pizza out from the oven and place them on the table.

"Paige, are you happy?" says Emily.

"Yes I am, Emily." says Paige.

"That makes me happy as well." says Emily.

"Let's eat, Em." says Paige.

The 2 women eat in sweet nice silence.

After dinner, Paige says "Em, do you want me to go put on the sexy lingerie you gave me?"

"Sure. Go upstairs and I'll join you in a few minutes, Paige." says Emily with an erotic smile.

"Okay." says Paige as she goes up to the bedroom.

10 minutes later, Emily enter the bedroom and she smile when she sees Paige wearing the new red sexy lingerie.

"I get wet when I see you looking like that, girl." says Emily.

Emily is clearly turned on.

"Do I look all sexy?" says Paige.

"Yes." says Emily.

"Cool." says Paige. "And now...come to me."

"Awww!" says Emily with a sweet smile as she walk over to Paige.

"Em, let's make love." says Paige as she gently wrap her right arm around Emily's perfect waist.

Emily gives Paige a nice romantic kiss.

"Paige, since today's your birthday I will give you extra pleasure." says Emily with a sweet sensual smile. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it, babe."

"Awwww, Emily! You always give me such awesome pleasure. You're the only woman for me." says a very happy Paige. "This is my best b-day ever."

 **The End.**


End file.
